


[to the future]

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: Colette puts in for a transfer.





	[to the future]

**Author's Note:**

> import from tumblr

Kate tilted her head back and blew her bangs from her face.

No matter how many times the airline put her on a flight to the Tropics, she would never get used to the climate. Her short, backless dress was sticking to her skin as she sat at one of the tables away from the bar, overlooking the pool area. With a sigh, she brushed a hand across her forehead in an attempt to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on her skin and jumped in surprise as something cold and wet was briefly placed against the naked of her back. When she turned around, she saw found Colette holding out a fogged up cocktail glass with a sheepish smile. Kate accepted the drink and took a sip of the sweet beverage as her friend sat down opposite of her, a soft sigh leaving the blonde.

“I hate the Tropics,” the redhead proclaimed, causing the French stewardess to let out a laugh. Kate attempted to glare at the other woman, prompting Colette to hold up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, tilting her head to the side as she watched Kate, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “But I seem to remember a certain stewardess who, upon finding herself in Iceland, moaned about how much she wanted to be in a place that was much warmer. Like, say, the Tropics tend to be.”

The American narrowed her eyes at the other woman before she let out a soft sigh.

“Keep that up and you’ll find yourself in Economy,” she remarked before having another drink. Colette pursed her lips, her fingers toying around with the straw in her drink, her brows furrowing. Kate watched her friend, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. She’d been strangely quiet these past few days. Then again, it had been a week filled with a couple of surprises. She didn’t blame Colette for needing to sort things out for herself first.

“I’m going to ask for a transfer,” the French woman suddenly announced. Kate let out a cough as the sip of drink she’d just been taking went down the wrong pipe.

“What?” she wheezed, attempting to catch her breath and at the same time hoping against hope that she had just misheard and her friend had not just told her she’d put in for a transfer.

The French stewardess frowned in confusion before her face lightened and she shook her head. Colette leaned forward and took Kate’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“No,” she murmured, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “I didn’t do it because your confession made me want to put distance between us. Quite the contrary, actually.”

Kate blinked in surprise, confusion settling on her features.

“What?” she asked again and felt rather stupid for being unable to come up with something more intelligent than merely repeating the same word.

“The airline’s Code of Conduct forbids relationships between members of the same crew. I rather not give them an excuse to fire either one of us.”

The redhead continued to stare at her friend, her mouth opening and closing as her brain tried to catch up. Colette smiled at her and gave Kate’s hand another squeeze.

“It’ll still be the New York hub but I will be on a different crew; hopefully that will be enough for formality’s sake,” she said as Kate swallowed thickly. Her heart was beating so loudly it almost drowned out Colette’s voice as hope started filling the American.

“So, uh,” she started and cleared her throat, “you’re not… running away from me?”

The French woman tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating the option before she vehemently shook her head.

“No, I’m not running away from you,” she finally answered, her thumb stroking over the back of Kate’s hand. “I would rather like to go out with you, in fact. On a date. In about two weeks, when my transfer has gone through.”

Kate swallowed again and slowly nodded.

“Yes, I, I would like to, go on a date with you, too,” she replied, drawing a deep breath when she suddenly found herself feeling a tonne lighter. Colette smiled at her, her dark eyes flashing and making Kate’s heart skip a beat. The American cleared her throat and carefully extracted her hand from Colette’s grip to raise her glass.

“Let’s drink to that,” she said, clinking her glass with her friend.

“To the future, whatever it may hold,” Colette toasted as Kate took a sip of her drink.

“Aside from a marvelous date, you mean?” she couldn’t resist teasing but felt herself blush when Colette gave her a look.

“You have no idea,” the French woman muttered in a low voice that made Kate wish those damn airline executives would hurry up with the damn paperwork.


End file.
